Change of Ownership
by buttonsemperor21
Summary: Freddy's Pizza has been closed after business when bust. However the animatronics are not giving up quite yet. With news of a new buyer the animatronics move in to ensure that things stay the way there suppose to be. I'm planning to up date once a week
1. Prolog

Prolog:

Freddy Fazbear stood close by the pizeria's entranced glancing at the bright red tape, that was stretched along the doors. The closed sign hadn't been moved in weeks, and there hadn't been a new endoskeleton night guard these last few days.

At first, Freddy hadn't been all that worried about the restaurants closing, in fact temporary closing had always been a usual occurrence; but once the animatronic bear had seen the newspaper clipping, he knew that it was very unlikely the morning crew would ever come back to flip over the closed sign to back to the open side.

The lead mascot of the pizzeria had been noticing the signs of a troubled business, fewer kids, fewer repairs were made when his fellow animatronics occasionally malfunctioned; but truth be told Freddy had always looked at these signs as opportunities. When fewer kids came in it only meant that Freddy and his gang had to get a little more creative with their show, and when the technicians didn't fix them the animatronics they managed to teach themselves how to do some basic repairs. But in the deepest pit of the bear's metal heart he never imagined that it would all end.

Somehow Freddy knew that there wasn't going to be a grand re-opening of his home and with that knowledge he felt his metal heart breaking.

"What am I going to tell the rest of the gang?" Freddy wondered

While Freddy was aware that some of the animatronics were already having their doubts, Bonnie especially, he had made it his mission to keep their spirits up. To now have to tell them that the doors would never open, and there wouldn't be anymore children to entertain… the mere thought was too painful to bare.

Freddy let out a defeated sigh, trying to think of what to do next, when Bonnie walked up to him.

"Hi Freddy!" The animatronic bunny said happily, for some reason or another Bonnie had been in a rather good mood lately. It was something that rarely happened now a days. "Any news on when the cleaning crew is coming back? I mean we've been trying to keep the place clean, like you asked us too, but I think Chica and I are running out of elbow grease." He turned and glared towards pirates Cove "Though it be a lot easier to keep this place clean if a certain lazy pirate would do his fair share of the work."

In the distance there was a fain "arrg".

Bonnie turned back to Freddy, a joyful look already returned to his face. "So you think the owner of this place is finally going to put in money to clean this place up?"

Bonnie continued to ramble but Freddy wasn't listening to him any more. "The owner" Freddy whispered to himself quietly enough for Bonnie not to hear him. A smile returned to the bear's face as he thought about the owner of Fazbear entertainment. Being the cheap sake that he was, Freddy knew that the owner of the pizzeria would do anything to earn a dollar. Which meant that it was only logical that he would sell the restaurant to someone else, a new owner, a better one. As the thought radiated through every circuit of his processor, Freddy felt a great weight fall off his shoulders. Someone new would see the potential of this place, and in the animatronics, and surely they would help them bring joy to the children again.

The lead animatronic perked up and turned to Bonnie. "Gather the others boy, we have a lot of work to do."

"Someone will come" Freddy told himself cheerfully "and make things the way they should be."

 **Hey every one, sorry if there's any errors. I was so excited about posting my first story that I didn't really proof read it that well. I'll be editing the current chapters, so thanks for reading.**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter one

"This place is a dump" Tony said in a completely disgusted tone. "Ty Ty what on earth are you thinking trying to build your, uh, thing here?"

"A teen center" Tyler correct, for perhaps the seventh time this morning alone. He sighed as he began to walk around the pizzeria. There was a layer of gunk on nearly everything, but still, as he looked around Tyler saw nothing but potential. He could already imagine kids of all ages, studying on tables and resting on couches in what was currently the dining room. Perhaps they could even turn the back stage into a little library where troubled kids could retreat to. "It's in the perfect part of town, plus with that clothes store next door shutting down I could actually make the place big enough to let the kids stretch their legs out." Tyler turned to his brother with hopeful eyes. Even though he had already bought the place, Tyler was hoping that he could get some sort of positive reaction from his big brother.

Tony however, looked down at his little brother giving Tyler the "big brother is worried for you look". Tyler hated that look. "Ty, Ty you know I'd feel a lot better if you decided to do this teen thing somewhere else. This whole thing is going to cost a small fortune. And that's before you even get this place running; besides we both know that you'll never actually make a profit from this place."

"First of all" Tyler said as he tried to make himself look taller. It had always bothered him that he was the smallest of his siblings. "enough of this Ty, Ty. You know it drives me nuts! Second, you think I haven't done my homework? I know I'm not going to make money off this idea. That's why it's called a charity organization, not a business."

Tony rolled his eyes, though the didn't show it he was trying to think of anything to get his brother from to do his thing somewhere else. Why couldn't his baby brother be a normal spoiled little rich kid and buy himself a boat? Boats are nice, and probably less likely to be haunted by some evil spirit, or whatever had been making all those night guards disappear. If anything happened to his little brother… Tony knew he'd never be able to forgive himself.

While part of Tony was incredibly proud at the fact that his kid brother seemed to want to help people the moment he crawled out of the womb, he was equally terrified. Though he'd never admit it, of all his parent's bastard children, Tyler was by far his favorite sibling.

As the brothers walked from room to room, Tony did his best of scanning every corner trying to find any potential danger, a sign that would tell him to grab his kid brother and run. Only there wasn't, besides the creepy room with all the spare parts of the robots, and the creepy robots themselves, Tony couldn't find anything dangerous. Yet as he walked around Tony couldn't help but feel, like they were being watched.

"Bro, I promise that if you agree to leave this place now I'll give you half of what you need to build your kid thing."

Tyler only looked up at his brother in a sheepish way. "Well, um the thing is…" Tyler started . "Um, I already bought the place." Without another word the doomed millionaire ran as fast as he could from his billionaire brother.

Tony's face went blank for a moment and he stood still before deciding that he was definitely going to pummel his brother, and after that he was going to gather all 3 of his full siblings and the rest of his 18 half siblings, and together and they would beat the stupid out of their youngest sibling. But for the moment Tony only strolled out of the pizzeria ever so slowly, pulling his keys out of his pocket.

"Dummy" Tony said as he stretched out his arms, and warmed his knuckles. "How the hell does he plan on getting in the car?"

As he walked past the stage, Tony stopped for a fraction of a second as his eyes noticed, the slightest movement of one of the animatronics. Tony looked at all three of the character, each one looking worse for wear, before his eyes settled on the duck thing. He stared at it's wing arm thing wondering if it had been a trick of the light.

"I-it couldn't have moved."Tony whispered to himself.

He continued to glare at the robots until the sound of his car alarm went off.

"Oh that's right" Tony reminded himself joyfully. "I have a little brother to pumble."


	3. Chapter 3

The Three animatronics came to life the moment the brothers left the restaurant.

"A teen center?" Chica asked nervously. "Do you think that means we'd be singing to bigger kids?"

"And what's this about an expansion?" Bonny said as he looked suspiciously towards the entrance doors. "The pizzeria is big enough if you ask me."

Freddy stood up, "Now, now" he began trying his best to calm the two, "Bonny if this Tyler fellow wants to make the place bigger then that can only mean he's planning on this place to have tons of kids. And Chica, teenagers are just older children. They'll still need to be entertained. Besides we don't know exactly what he's planning just yet. For all we know there could be a kids corner, or something among that sort."

Chica perked up a bit. "Your right Freddy" She began bouncing around in her usual cheerful state. "Oh I can't wait to tell Foxy the goo-"

"Don't!" Freddy shouted, "I-uh- mean, you know how Foxy can take good news the wrong way. We don't have all the facts yet and we wouldn't want him to get confused...or upset."

Chica nodded "Alright Freddy I won't tell Foxy anything. If you need me I'll be straightening up the kitchen."

Freddy watched the youngest animatronic skip towards the kitchen before turning to Bonny. "Bonny, may I speak to you for a moment?"

"Sure thing boss."

The two sat on the stage. Freddy glanced over towards pirates cove and sighed. "I don't know how Foxy is going to take the news." Freddy stated "I'm not even sure if he knows the place has been closed for months."

"I think he knows" Bonny said coldly. " Chica always tries to chat him up, you know to keep him current. I think he really doesn't' care."

Freddy only gave the bunny a sad smile. "Oh believe me, Foxy cares, I think he just doesn't' know how to show it. But what I wanted to talk to you about was more along the lines of...preventative damage control."

"You mean making sure Foxy can't ruin anything?"

"Yes"

Bonny nodded "It's going to take more than just me to make sure Foxy doesn't' go into one of his "rages"."

Freddy nodded in agreement. "I know, but I'm hoping to talk to Foxy tonight. Maybe if he has time to prepare he'll try and-"

"Freddy" Bonny said in a concerned tone. "If Foxy wanted to have things to help keep things the way they where, do you really think he'd be the way he is?"

"I don't know Bonny," admitted Freddy "but I do know that Foxy is family. And despite his many, many faults we have to try and help him."

Bonny nodded, even he had to admit that there was a time that he use to care for Foxy, he had a difficult time caring about the fox after the bite incident. "I'll do my best."

"That's all I could ever ask for." He stood up and began walking towards pirates cove, trying to think of exactly what he was going to say to the fox. Even Freddy couldn't say that he had completely forgiven Foxy,but after time had passed he had found it easier to worry about his fellow animatronic. tHe stood at the door for several moments before knocking. After waiting for a reply Freddy knocked again. "Foxy?"

"I hear ye"

"Foxy I need to talk to you."

"Then speak" came a bitter reply

Freddy sighed wondering if he should enter the cove but decided against it. "Foxy do you know that the pizzeria has been close for a while."

"Oh course I'm no fool."

"Well I just wanted to let you know that... we have new owners Foxy. We're getting another chance, all of us."

Freddy heard a huff from behind the door. " I know where you're trying to get at but let ol' Foxy save yer breath. Everyone knows my history, Freddy there's no redemption for me."

"Now Foxy we don't know that. Who knows, we could all help to fix you up-"

"Freddy! Just leave me alone!" The fox bellowed "I don't want yer help and don't need it." Even so soft Freddy hear Foxy mutter "I accepted me fate."

Freddy only sighed as he began to walk away from pirates cove."I'm going to save you Foxy, even if I have to hold you down myself and fix you." Freddy whispered to himself. Despite all that had happened, Freddy would never give up on his family. He knew that one way or another he'd have to confront Foxy, and some how he'd have to give him give him reason to hope.


	4. Chapter 4

"Chapter Three

Tyler parked three blocks away from the old pizzeria, rubbing his tender arms as he walked towards the pizzeria.

"Ow" Tyler moaned with every few steps. His arms and legs where slightly bruised, thanks to Tony and the rest of his siblings. After Tony tattled on him about his "dangerous" idea to the rest of the family, the siblings had all come to the same conclusion.

"Let's beat the stupid out of him!"

Tyler wasn't sure when this little ritual had become a family "tradition" but he was sure that it was mostly implemented on the younger siblings. Although Tyler couldn't deny that when on of his sibling was condemned he'd join in on the fun as well.

Never the less Tyler still curst them as he made his was towards his pizzeria.

Despite his sore body Tyler wasn't any less determined to finish his mission, and show his family that all the rumors of Freddy Fazbear were just that, rumors. With his tools in hand and a step ladder in the other, Tyler slowly made his way to the alley behind the pizzeria. The young man was certain that if any of his sibling found out that he was going by himself, his entire family would each have a cow.

Tyler laughed at the image in his head and wondered if he should invest in a dairy farm just to mess with his family.

His mind turned to more serious matters when he brought out his keys of the pizzeria. Tyler smiled to himself as he opened the door that led to pirates cove. Even though no one had told him about this entrance he had managed to see a faint outline of the door in one of the blueprints of the building. "We'll see how scary this place is dear brother, after I fix up your favorite character."

Though as he stepped into the room Tyler began to have second thoughts. Unlike the rest of the place, which was a little run down, pirates cove was completely covered in dust. Though as Tyler looked around there seemed to be several trails, as if something had been walking around. "P-probably just an animal." Tyler muttered to himself as he continued to visually scan the room. "You have to be here somewhere"

After several moments of looking around Tyler checked behind a pair of purple curtains. "There you are!" Tyler said happily as he walked over to the animatronic. "Hi Foxy!" Tyler looked over the fox, noting the animatronics state. "Well I hope you don't me talking to you while I work." Tyler started "I'm not crazy or anything. I mean, I know you're not alive, but talking while I work always seems to help me concentrate."

Tyler began removing his tools from his box, not noticing how the fox's eyes seemed to glare at him.

"You know I never actually got to come here as a kid, my mother was a bit paranoid you see, but my big brother use to come here all the time. I think his Dad would take him here."

As Tyler continued to assemble his tools he was unaware at the fox raising it's hook, seeming ready to strike.

"Tony always use to tell me stories about his favorite animatronic, which if you haven't guess was you."

At the mention of the name Foxy's hooked hand seemed to freeze. "Tony?" Foxy thought to himself. "No it couldn't be."

"I think you were out of order or something when he use to come in here. From what I hear he wasn't even suppose to be here or something."

Foxy began lowering his hook and slowly moved back into his original position. There had only been one child, in all of his 20 years in isolation, that had actually come to visit him. Foxy had always known that children weren't suppose to be in his cove, and the first time Tony had sneaked in Foxy had tried to convince the child to leave. He was dangerous after all, and he didn't even trust himself around children. Yet despite his pleas Tony had stayed. If Foxy had a heart he knew it would be racing right now.

"Tony always talked about you when we were little. He always said how cool you where, and supposedly you use to tell him stories and what not. I'm not exactly sure how that worked, cause your suppose to be out of order." Tyler turned to face Foxy, a screw driver was in his left hand. "Anyway for some reason he's really creeped out about this place, I don't know, something about some disappearance at this place or something along those lines. I never really looked into it. I'm pretty sure it's just a bunch of urban legend. All these rumor have Tony's panties in a twist. I guess you could say he wants me to abandon ship." Tyler chuckled to himself. "But I'm no quitter Foxy. I can promise you that." Tyler began to remove the mangled suit from Foxy's body and whistled "God damn, they weren't kidding when they said that you were in bad shape." As Tyler began tinkering with the fox's joints he continued. "You know I bet that if I fix you, and get you back into tip top shape Tony won't be so worried about me. And I know it'll make him so happy to see you."

"Happy t' see me?" Foxy thought to himself. It took all of his self control not to flop over and begin weeping. Foxy knew that ever since the bite no one, but no one had ever really cared of what happened to him. Those first few years he held on to the hope that he'd be forgiven for the incident,but as time passed he had lost all hope that he could ever entertain another child. He saw it as an impossible dream, and after a while he had accepted his life sentence of solitary confinement. Then Tony came along. For years Tony would sneak in and visit him, then Foxy would tell the boy his stories. Or they would play together, or even go on an imaginary adventures. With Tony as his first mate, Foxy not only had hope but a reason to continue. The old fox remembered how he use to actually tidy up his cove, and even sneak out during the afternoons to scavenge the dumpsters and try to find things so the two could make crafts together. But then… then Tony had stopped coming.

For hours Foxy sat in silence as Tyler continued to ramble, all while continuing to tighten screws and oil rusty joints. Foxy listened as Tyler went on to tell him about his family, and of an upcoming trip. As the day ended Tyler began to pack up his tools all while admiring his work.

"I think the heavy work is done." Tyler said proudly. "Now I just have to fix up your suit and presto! Foxy the pirate back in action!"

Foxy fought off the urge to laugh. "This lad be naught more than a child." He thought warmly. The more Tyler had talked the more Foxy could see the family resemblance. The two boys had the same shade of green eyes, as well as similar facial features. But really it was the way the two spoke, that really made them so similar, they always seemed to be excited about everything.

"Now I wonder if you actually work?" Tyler asked curiously. He ran his fingers over Foxy's endoskeleton, until he found what he thought must have been a switch.

Feeling embarrassed to being "felt up" Foxy immediately stood up and waved his hooked and giving his friendliest "Ahoy"

Tyler shot up, "Oh my god you work!" He shouted then squealed like a small child. "You really, really work." Without thinking Tyler lunged at the fox, wrapping his arms around the metal frame. "I'm so glad."

If Foxy would have blushed he would have. "Wha''s be yer name?" Foxy asked in his most pirate tone.

"My name's Tyler" Tyler said as he pointed to himself. "hoo this is so cool" Suddenly Tyler smile faded as he felt a vibration in his pant's pocket. "Um Hello?"

"Tyler where the hell are you?" Tony shouted angrily. "I've talked to Liz, and Melody, who you said you were going to be with and they haven't seen you all day-" Tyler cringed as he heard an angry sign. "Are you at the pizzeria?"

"What the pizzeria? Me? No way."

"Oh my God Tyler if you-"

"Tony I swear I'm not" Tyler lied "I, um, I met a girl." It was perhaps the biggest lie of Tyler's life.

At this Tyler could hear his brother's demeanor change entirely. "Really?" He squealed. "A girl? You need to come to my apartment now! What's she like? Is she a red head? We all know you have a thing for the red heads."

Tyler began to blush but managed to grab his tools and began to run towards the door, all while waving good bye to Foxy. "Um, no she's a blonde-" Tyler closed the door quietly and ran back to his car as he continued to tell Tony about his dream girl, that probably didn't exist.

Foxy began to stir, as he looked down as his battered suit. Slowly he put it on, as he did he immediately felt different. His arms moved so smoothly and as he began to walk around his cover he couldn't hear the usual creaking from his legs.

"Th' lads does good work." Foxy said cheerful as he continued to walk around his cove. Though as he continued to walk around he began thinking of the phone conversation. "Tony was mad about th' lad bein' here." He whispered sadly as his ears flattened against his head. Though it was difficult to hear Foxy understood that Tony didn't want his little brother anywhere near here. And if Tyler didn't come back Foxy knew that Tony would never come back. He began to look around noticing all the dust and grime. "I can swab up. Make this ship look presentable" As he walked over to the cove's supply closet he felt a strange yet familiar feeling rise in his chest.

hope


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Four

It had been two weeks since Tyler first began coming to the cove. Foxy never knew what to expect when Tyler came by. Some days Tyler seemed focused on tuning up his gears, other days he'd work on Foxy's new suit, and some days Tyler would simply be sitting in a corner drawing on a piece of paper. The only thing that was ever consent was Tyler rambles. Today was hardly any different as Tyler continued to stitch together Foxy's suit.

"You know I've been actually looking up old pictures of you, as a reference." Tyler said as he stitch the red suit. "I'm not 100% sure but I think that when I'm done with you, you're going to look fresh out of the box." He gave the fox a smile and continued his work. "I can't wait to see the look on Tony's face."

"Aye" Foxy said softly, at the moment he wasn't quite sure if he should be speaking to the boy. There was a part of the fox that wanted to talk to the boy and have a normal conversation. Yet there was another part of him that was terrified of how the boy would react if he knew that the animatronics were alive. "How can I let 'im know th' truth wit' out scarin' 'im." Foxy thought to himself.

"Alright Foxy I think we're about done." Tyler said proudly as he walked over to the fox and began to put on his new suit. It took a few minutes, but after Tyler finally had everything in place he stepped back and admired his work. "If this business entrepreneur thing doesn't work out for me I think I might go into the costume business." He said in a satisfied tone. "Here" Tyler said as he dusted off a mirror in the corner of the room. "Take look!"

Foxy, slowly walked over to the mirror, a bit annoyed that Tyler had actually dusted off the mirror. "I've been avoiding that thing like the plague." Foxy thought to himself bitterly. It was about a year ago, when Foxy had tried to get the endo security guard back into his suit, that he had caught a glimpse of himself in the office window. After that Foxy hadn't allowed himself anywhere near anything remotely reflective, afraid that he would have to see himself again. Foxy hesitantly looked at the old mirror, only when he finally looked at himself Foxy couldn't believe what he saw.

"See Foxy! It's like your fresh out of your box." Tyler walked over and began to pick up his tools when he noticed that Foxy was still admiring his reflection. "For a 30 year old robot your programing is pretty intense." Tyler said in a curious tone. "I think I'll do a test run on you when I get back from my trip."

"Trip?" Foxy asked nervously. All though Foxy was careful not to say too much, every now and then he'd ask a one worded question.

"Ya," Tyler said eyeing Foxy. "I'm going to this remote place in east asia. It's suppose to be completely isolated, you know, no phone, no email. It's suppose to be relaxing."

"Be sure t' be safe lad" Foxy said trying to sound happy. He didn't want Tyler to leave, but then again he did say that he'd be coming back.

"Well Foxy, I'll be seeing you." Tyler said as he headed out the back door. He hadn't noticed that he had left his files on his chair in the cove, but instead rushed out the door with his usual goodbye wave. "I'll see you in three months."

"I'll be seeing ya laddy." Foxy said quietly, his head and ears drooped.

"Who will you be seeing" A voice said at the cove's door frame. Foxy jumped as Freddy turned the lights on.

"No don't look" Foxy silently begged. For the first time in decades Foxy had his very own friend, and he wasn't quite ready to share him.

"Foxy I've already told you that we need to t-" As Freddy gazed at his old friend he couldn't help but gasp. "F-foxy! Your fixed!"

"Aye" Foxy muttered gently.

"How?" When Foxy didn't reply Freddy only looked around the cove. "Your were talking to someone. Who was it?"

Again no reply came.

"Foxy please," Freddy begged. " You look practically new. We need to know who fixed you." Freddy was nearly ready to begin an interrogation when he noticed a fold-up chair near the corner of the cove. Freddy knew that it didn't belong to the pizzeria, the chair was too new, with no signs of wear or faded color. An outsider had to have brought it in. But then Freddy noticed the files on the chair, with the words "Development" sprawled out in giant red letters. Freddy ignored Foxy's protest as he picked up the file and began to read it.

"Oh no"

Tyler hadn't noticed his missing file until the moment he arrived home and tossed his keys on his kitchen table.

"Oh well F^&k me!" Tyler moaned as he flopped on to his bed. He knew that hypothetically if he left the files at the pizzeria and no one came and found them then he'd be golden. But on the off chance that anyone did come in for whatever reason he'd be unbelievably screwed. During these last few days his step father, for whatever reason, had decided to bring him into the "family" business. For years Tyler had know that part of his step father's fortune had been made through scams and very shady business deals, but he never had any proof. Not that he wanted to find any, Tyler was completely content to live in sweat ignorance, but for his step father believed that it was time to let him know the ins and outs of the "real" business.

Tyler was tempted to call on of his siblings and ask them to get the file for him, after all he knew at least five of them would have no problem covering his ass. But the simple fact was if his step father ever found out how badly he had messed us it would be very likely that Tyler could kiss a body part good bye.

Tyler thrashed around his bed for several seconds, screaming into his pillow before he got up and grabbed his keys. "All I got to do is go back, grab that file and burn the s.o.b. Then it's a nice plane ride and three months of relaxation."

As he slid into his car Tyler wondered if he should call one of his siblings. "Just for company." He muttered softly, as much as it pained him to say, Tyler couldn't deny that he was very much afraid of the dark.

"No your a big boy Tyler, you can go into that pizzeria and cover your own butt."

It didn't take long for Tyler to reach the old pizzeria, for once there wasn't traffic towards the out skirts of the city thankfully.

"Alrighty" Tyler huffed as he parked in front of the pizzeria. "Get in, get out, go home happy." But just as he was going to leave his car his phone rang. "Tyler's phone Tyler speaking."

"Hey Ty,Ty" Tony called out cheerfully. "I just wanted to say bye for everyone-" He was interrupted by nearly a dozen people all screaming out bye. "ANY way" Tony continued, clearly annoyed at being cut off. "We know that you don't like long good byes so I'm just gonna hand the phone to everyone, and we can do a quick goodbye."

Tyler rolled his eyes and quietly grunted. It wasn't that he didn't want to say goodbye to his siblings, in fact he was a little sad that they were all busy doing stuff to send him off to the airport; yet as he watched the sunset he knew it would at the very least take a hour for all 21 of his siblings to say goodbye. Not to mention that half of them seemed to be especially chatter, reminding him of what to avoid on his journey.

"Why is my family so paranoid?" Tyler wondered to himself. "It's bad enough that Tony's over protective."

By the time all his siblings had said their goodbyes Tyler noticed that it was nearly 11. Though Tyler never thought himself to be too superstitious the whole midnight concept had always freaked him out.

"Alright Ty,Ty. Where gonna let you go now." Tony said "You take care of yourself alright? I don't want to hear that you did something dumb and they couln't haul your but fast enough to civilizaton okay?"

"Yes mom" Tyler said mockingly

"Alright Ty,Ty be safe we love you."

As soon Tyler heard the phone dial he jumped out of his car with his keys in hand.

"Here file, file" Tyler called out. Using his phone as a flashlight Tyler slowly made his way to the cove. "Dear God this place is creepy at night." The restaurant was nearly pitch black, as well as nearly silent with the exception of Tyler's foot steps. It was needless to say that Tyler was a bit unnerved. "Why are these posters still up?" Tyler grumbled "They make the place that much creepier."

As he approached pirates cove he heard a faint rustle behind him and with near lightning reflexes Tyler spun around to face the noise. Only as he flashed his light he saw nothing, at first.

"Just your imagination" Tyler began

But then he noticed something moving in the very corner of the light. When he moved his light just a little higher it revealed the bear robot that he had seen the other day slumped over on a chair.

"Oh" Tyler said in relief "It's just you-"

Freddy sat up and looked at Tyler, his eyes were pitch black. "It's me"


End file.
